


看不见风景的房间

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [19]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 秋季租房约会短篇
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344
Kudos: 1





	看不见风景的房间

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录第19篇

“送给你。”  
乐在玄关将花束递给纺。  
“啊，是向日葵！”  
纺兴奋地接过花束。  
“饿了吗？我带了便当来。”纺笑着说道。  
乐走进餐厅。房间里还是只有基本家电，没有任何装饰。时值正午，窗帘却是紧闭，日光灯照射着沙发和餐桌椅，纺在一旁将向日葵插进花瓶，这束花成为了房间里唯一的亮色。  
这里就是他们的秘密地点。  
找到这间保全完善的公寓花费了不少时间。为避人耳目，他需要考虑许多因素，最终选定了这栋高级公寓楼。这栋楼里也有演艺界的人士居住，他和纺即使被认出来，也可以借口是来探访业界同道。这里租金不便宜，如果只是他独自负担倒无所谓，可纺坚持要付一半，这让他不得不考虑价格问题。这个户型虽然小了些，但作为一个临时的约会场所，倒也足够了。  
订下公寓后，为防止被媒体拍到，他和纺达成了共识，一是不同进同出，二是只要人在房间里就不拉开窗帘。  
“为什么不用这边的厨房呢？”  
“不知道我们会多久来一次。调味料还好，但容易变质的食材都要一次用完吧。感觉很难把控。”纺将插满向日葵的花瓶放在台子上。  
“是啊，毕竟我们都很忙啊。”乐的语气有些落寞，即使有了私密的房间，他们仍然是聚少离多。  
“你尝尝看，我做的栗子饭。”纺急忙接话，似乎要盖住令人不快的想法。  
乐打开便当盒，食物的香气漫出，牵引着纺紧张又期待的面容。栗子饭温柔的色泽与她眼中的柔波，满是缱绻的心意。  
“还有青花鱼和山药，秋天的味道啊。”乐笑着说，“我开动了。”  
“怎么样？”  
“很好吃。”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
“太好了！”  
乐感觉到了自己的鼻息变得有些急促。这不是在饭店、事务所、合租宿舍，而是在两个人私密的地方，属于他们两个人的地方，他与她面对面吃着她亲手做的料理，就像，像一对新婚夫妻。  
“纺会是个好太太。”  
乐抬起头，只见纺呆愣在那里。  
“纺？”  
纺回过神，向他绽放了一个刻意的微笑，沉默地往嘴里送进鱼肉。  
这反应不像她。  
“……我说错什么了吗？”  
“没有没有，我很高兴。”纺慌忙摆手，头转向窗户，“不知不觉就到秋天了。”  
话题转得太生硬了。再说，为了保密，窗帘明明都是拉上的，为啥要做出一副对着窗外景致感慨季节流转的样子？  
一个可怕的想法在乐的头脑中盘桓。  
“你……你不想结婚吗？”  
“我、我没有不想结婚。”  
“你是怕结婚后不能工作吗？”  
“我没想那么长远。”  
“你好像说过，只要idolish7还在，你就不会结婚。”  
“那是过去。”  
“现在呢？”  
“……”  
乐盯着纺，她的眼神游移着。  
“别用这种眼神看我。”纺有些怯生生地说，“有点可怕。”  
“对不起。”乐整理着表情，“可我希望你能说出你现在的想法。”  
“我没有想法。”  
“没有想法？”  
没有想法通常意味着拒绝。乐有些焦躁起来。  
沉默半晌。纺似乎在艰难地斟酌着字句。  
“我不知道……我不知道我该有什么想法。我应该想结婚吗？还是应该不想结婚？结婚……感觉还很遥远，不是现在考虑的事情。”  
“那什么时候考虑呢？”  
“起码不是我20岁的时候。”  
“那应该是25岁？30岁？本来也不是用年龄来判断的吧。”  
“可多少有关系吧。偶像能24岁就结婚吗？”  
“我也没说要现在结婚。”  
“我才20岁，就要考虑当个好经纪人的同时，又当个好太太吗？我连好女友都当得很艰难了！”  
分明没有吃下鱼刺，乐却哽住了。不知为何，他也不觉转头看向被窗帘遮住的窗户。  
“我不是在抱怨。只是……”纺深深吸了口气。  
“只是什么？”   
“我们才交往5个月，听起来却像是交往了5年一样。”像是要转变气氛，纺用玩笑的语气说出了这句话。  
乐并不想笑，却也笑了，笑得无奈。  
“对不起，我现在问这个问题有点早。可了解你的想法也很重要。”  
“一开始也没有怎么想，只觉得交往的目标总是结婚。经历了一些事之后，‘结婚’这个词渐渐清晰起来，就变得有些……有些可怕吧。尤其是刚才，乐说我会是个好太太的时候——不是说我不喜欢——刚才的场景太真实了，这里太真实了。我还有很多事不明白。”  
乐多少能理解纺的心情。他想象过婚后生活，但在那些想象中，某些负面又必将发生的现实是不会出现的。纺说的没错，他们都还太年轻。这段关系发展到现在，经历了许多他未能预料到的阻碍，现在想来，他贸然向纺告白时的自信，完全是不成熟的自负。自己又有什么资格去逼问她呢？  
“难得在一起吃饭。不说这个了。”  
像是把刚才的对话全部送入碎纸机，二人默契地有如什么都没发生过一般，有一搭没一搭聊起最近的工作，气氛松弛下来。  
然而总有什么闷在屋子里，萦绕不去。

“帮我把饮料从冰箱里拿出来。”  
“你不要把提神饮料当水喝啊。”  
洗过餐具，乐看着冰箱里的提神饮料，皱起眉头。  
“还挺好喝的。”纺懒懒地靠着沙发说道。  
乐坐进沙发里，责备地揉了揉纺的脑袋。  
“对身体不好。”  
纺顺势躺下，把头搁在乐的膝盖上。乐不觉微笑，轻轻拨弄纺的头发。他很喜欢纺那金线一般的秀发，柔软光泽，每每抚摸，都感觉发丝通过指尖的触感，撩拨着心弦。  
纺的手抚过乐的膝头，乐感觉有点痒，手上的动作不由一滞，只见她翻个身，仰头看着自己，举起双手抚摸起自己的脸，手指温热。乐抓住纺的手，从指尖开始亲吻。  
真惬意啊。交往这么久，第一次有这种安心惬意的感觉。  
终于，我们终于有了一个只属于我们的地方。  
想到此，乐放肆起来，有些粗暴地抱起纺，走进昏暗的卧室。  
眼前纺的脸庞模糊，赤裸的身体交缠着，热得发黏。禁锢已久的欲望纵情奔驰，还不够，还不够，他第一次听到纺毫无顾忌的呻吟，那声音很怪，却让人兴奋，中间还夹杂着孩子般的笑声。乐能感到她不再一味被动，像是打开了某种开关，她也开始表达起自己的索求，在某些间隙，她会主动贴上来，紧紧搂住自己，像是要把两具湿热的身体交融在一起，直到精疲力竭。

“乐，白得发光呢。”  
纺抚摸着瘫在床上的乐的胸膛，笑着说。  
阳光在窗帘缝隙中流淌，让纺能隐约看到乐侧脸的轮廓，那起伏的线条像是不可逾越的山峦。她轻轻地吻他，祈祷般，用额头抵着他的肩膀。乐的喘息声静下来，一切都静止了，刚才的交缠好似幻觉。  
“放心睡吧，我4点叫你起来。”纺在乐耳边柔声细语。  
“我设了闹钟，你也睡吧。你难得休假。”  
乐伸出手臂，纺默契地枕上去，闭上眼，感受着鼻腔中乐的气味。她怎么也睡不着，分明闭着眼，却能看见各种变幻着的奇异景象，好似肥皂泡在阳光下折射出的七彩流光，转瞬即逝。  
热乎乎的肌肤逐渐降温，乐打起呼来，在睡梦中翻了身，纺坐起，低头看着身边男子的睡颜，心下茫然。  
紧闭的窗帘，秘密的约会场所，真的很像偷情啊。  
可这里并不是酒店。这里是属于他们的，只来过几次，她已经对这里产生了某种归属感。  
这里究竟是什么地方呢？说是临时的约会场所，却有厨房、有餐厅、有独立的卧室，做新婚夫妇的居所也绰绰有余；可这里又不是“家”，不敢拉开窗帘，也不知道自己何时会来，又何时会走，在置办家电和生活用品的时候，纺能看出，乐也在避免添置“多余”的东西，那些“家”中一定会有的，永远用不到，却带着安定的温度的，“多余”的东西。  
为什么会租一间20畳的1LDK公寓呢？乐是怎么想的呢？作为约会场所，明明10畳大小的1R完全就可以了呀。不过，对八乙女家的少爷来说，1R可能从来就不在他的认知范围内吧。在Trigger合宿之前，是十先生一个人住着那宽敞明亮、保全完善，一厅三室的公寓。一个人住一厅三室，过去也没觉得多奇怪，现在想来，愿意负担那样的房租，不愧是Trigger啊。十先生都是如此，何况是家境一向优越的乐呢？  
纺轻手轻脚地从床上爬起，穿好衣服，走出卧室，小心关上卧室的门。客厅的灯光有些晃眼，餐厅的台子上，放着乐带来的向日葵——这间屋子里唯一“多余”的东西。  
由于没有花瓶，她只能把花都插在敞口水瓶里，没想到还挺和谐。  
下次来的时候，花肯定已经枯萎了吧。离开的时候要不要把花带走呢？明明是向日葵，却只能呆在看不到太阳的屋子里，也太可怜了。  
纺拿起花瓶，把花带到窗边，撩开窗帘的一角，看向窗外。  
人真是贪得无厌，一旦得到了，就想得到更多。现在能够有个私密的二人世界，不是已经很好了吗？不能拉开窗帘、不敢添置物品又怎么样？还想要什么呢？不想被婚姻束缚事业，又在关系中要求安定的感觉，是不是太矫情了？  
4点之前做些什么呢？用带来的笔记本工作吗？可是完全没有工作的心情。  
似乎自己可以就这么静静的，什么也不做，只是等待他醒来。  
手有些酸，纺将花瓶放回台子上。带花晒这么一小会太阳，只是为了自我安慰吧。  
“没有花瓶，水瓶也可以的。那么没有阳光，灯光也是可以的吧。”纺喃喃自语。

似乎已经醒了很久，但头脑还耽于沉睡，乐在半梦半醒之间挣扎了几次，总算睁开了眼睛。  
她不在。  
乐打开手机看，还不到4点。  
取消预设的闹钟，乐坐起来抓了抓脑后的头发。  
真安静，她在外间吗？还是已经离开了？  
一阵恍惚，他感觉自己还在合租的公寓，而纺仍然是面色紧张地来，悄无声息地走。  
不一样，分明是不一样的。为什么会有这种熟悉的感觉？  
房间更昏暗了，是错觉吗？在这个看不见窗外的地方，时间的流速仿佛紊乱了。  
这种紊乱感也很熟悉。  
看不见窗外……看不见窗外……  
看向紧闭的窗帘，乐突然明白了。  
无论在哪个房间，只要他们单独在一起，都是看不见窗外的。  
乐不禁懊悔，中午为什么要逼问纺关于结婚的话题呢？就算纺给出了会让他欢喜的答案，他真的能忍心和她在窗帘紧闭的房间一起生活吗？  
乐按下电灯开关，视线逐渐清晰，抚平床单的褶皱，这里就像是间沉闷冰冷的单身宿舍。  
租下这间公寓也许是个错误。

打开门，沙发上冷不防探出了一个金黄色的小脑袋。  
“你起来啦！”纺回过头，粲然一笑。  
层云瞬间消散，房间明亮起来，身体沐浴在阳光中，说不出得温暖。  
“你还在。”乐露出欣然的微笑。  
真美呀，他/她的笑容。  
“我怎么忘了。”乐说道。  
“忘了什么？”  
乐捧起纺的脸，亲吻道：  
“我拥有最美的风景啊。”  
这间公寓，不是家，也不是临时约会地。我们并不生活在这里，也不把这里单纯看作一间用来做爱的屋子。  
那就把这里当成我们各自生活的交集，在这看不见风景的房间，将充满我们生命交织的印记。  
“下次我们带些多余的东西来装饰一下吧。”纺笑着说。


End file.
